Le retour des Lucavis
by Gamma en Anibe
Summary: Delita est mort et Olan Durai au bucher, qu'estce qui viendra maintenant troubler la quiétude d'Ivalice?Que le prologue, peutêtre estce que j'écrirai la suite si commentaires


Prologue : Le bûcher- (Musique : Ovelia's Worries)

(Contient des spoilers sur la fin de Final Fantasy Tactics (en quantités))

La faible lumière du soleil couchant semblait poser un voile sur la scène; l'air était lourd, le ciel gris noirci par la pénombre, quelques éclairs d'orages parsemés au lointain traversaient le ciel, semblant vouloir illuminer la scène, et ni l'attitude des personnes ni la situation ne semblait vouloir améliorer cette atmosphère solennelle et macabre.

Les bourreaux emmenaient lentement le prisonnier jusqu'au bûcher, celui-ci ne se débattait pas, se laissant tranquillement emporter vers sa mort. Il y avait peu de gens qui assistaient à la scène, une dizaine tout au plus, tous portaient des capuches de couleurs ternes sauf un vieillard et une femme. Cette dernière gardait la tête découverte, laissant ainsi tomber ses longs cheveux blonds le long de sa robe couverte d'un long manteau de couleur sombre. Elle tenait en ses bras un jeune enfant, un bambin à peine capable d'aligner deux mots, il avait les cheveux blonds de sa mère mais les portait comme son père: rasés sur le coté et ceux du dessus ramenés à l'arrière et attachés par une ficelle. Le vieillard quant à lui portait la tenue du Grand Prêtre et attendait patiemment du balcon surplombant la scène.

Le condamné commença à monter lentement les marches de bois l'emmenant à l'énorme poutre de chêne, elle-même entourée de branches qui formaient une croix, inversée aux yeux des spectateurs afin de bien montrer ce que devrait représenté cet homme dans l'Histoire. Il ne baissait pas la tête, insoumis mais docile, voulant voir ceux qui le regardaient aller à sa mort. Il aperçut sa femme, son fils, il leur sourit tendrement, puis il continua à survoler la foule du regard, apercevant le Grand Prêtre ainsi que toutes ces personnes encapuchonnées. Cela le troublait; il essaya de les reconnaître, mais la faible lueur du soleil et des rares éclairs ne semblait pas vouloir montrer leurs visages assombris.

Il sourit intérieurement, il savait en écrivant qu'il allait y passer; son livre dérangeait trop, il serait mis à l'index puis oublier. Il faudra alors attendre des siècles avant que quelqu'un ne le retrouve parmi les centaines de bibliothèques pleines de livres semblables puis dévoile l'histoire; l'histoire de Ramza Beoulve et des Lucavis; l'histoire derrière l'Histoire de Delita, l'ancien roi d'Ivalice.

Le paysan, devenu roi, avait finalement succombé, bien des années plus tard, à la blessure faite par Ovelia juste avant qu'il ne la tue, sa propre épouse, par légitime défense. La reine l'avait touché à quelques centimètres du cœur, l'affaiblissant grandement pendant les quelques années de son règne qui suivirent; jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il n'avait pas aimé Delita… il l'avait détesté, plus que tout, ce traître manipulateur n'avait pas mérité sa place; seul Ramza pouvait prétendre au titre d'héro, il avait tant fait pour Ivalice et rien ne lui avait été rendu… Et pourtant, Ramza avait continué à dire que Delita était une bonne personne, malgré le fait qu'il se faisait lui-même manipulé par ce salaud! Il aurait tant voulu le voir mourir, souffrir de tout son être avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approprier sa place et détruire la vérité!

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait écrit son livre, une raison parmi tant d'autre, mais toutes rassemblées et résumées en un seul objectif : la vérité. C'était pour la vérité qu'il avait écrit son livre et c'était pour cette vérité qu'il allait maintenant mourir.

À la mort de Delita, il comptait donner son œuvre portant son nom au prince Clémence, un des nobles chargés de déterminer le successeur au trône, mais on l'en a empêché. En effet, le clergé, apeuré des révélations que feraient son livre sur l'essence même de leur foi, l'accusèrent d'hérésie, l'attrapèrent et, maintenant, s'apprêtaient à le mettre à mort.

Les bourreaux l'attachèrent solidement à la poutre de bois avec une corde. Peu importe puisque de toute façon, il n'aurait pas tenté de résister, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le grand prêtre toussota puis parla, sa voix essayant de s'élever au-dessus du tonnerre qui se faisait parfois entendre : «Olan Durai, vous avez été accusé et avez été rendu coupable d'hérésie, vous serez maintenant exécuté selon les lois de St. Ajora, fils de Dieu et Père des enseignements de Glabados.»

Bien sur, Durai avait essayé de ne pas se faire attraper, mais les chasseurs d'hérétiques l'avaient encerclé et il avait dû se laisser capturer afin que sa femme et son fils survivent. De plus, il avait rempli son rôle; il le savait; il savait qu'on allait retrouver son livre et enfin exposé la vérité au monde.

Les deux bourreaux prirent une torche chacun qu'ils allumèrent silencieusement et avancèrent vers le bûcher d'Olan; aucune peur ne se percevait dans ses yeux, seulement une impatience que tout soit finit.

Ils baissèrent finalement, comme un seul homme, leurs torches vers les planches de bois, le feu jetant une faible lumière sur la nuit maintenant arrivée. Les flammes s'avancèrent vers Durai, semblant vouloir l'intimider en y allant lentement, caressant les planches de bois en les noircissant pour bien énerver leur future victime. Elles finirent enfin à s'approcher dangereusement de lui, commençant à calciner ses bottes, puis ses pieds, longeant ses jambes dans une douleur insupportable.

Voyant les flammes commencer à consumer son mari, Balmafula baissa la tête, cachant la tête d'Aryon, leur fils, dans son manteau, pour qu'il ne puisse voir l'horrible mort de son père.

Alors que les flammes léchaient lentement les jambes d'Olan, celui-ci regarda une dernière fois la foule devant lui; toutes ces têtes encagoulées semblaient vouloir le provoquer. Soudain, un encagoulé, se tenant bien à l'écart pour que personne ne puisse le voir autre qu'Olan, leva légèrement les pans de sa capuche et Olan pu voir son visage. Le mis à mort ouvra doucement les lèvres, prononçant le nom de l'homme qu'il croyait devant lui : «Ra…mza… »

Celui-ci le regarda et à la lueur des flammes qui commençaient à le consumer, oubliant la douleur et fixant l'homme devant lui, Olan le vit prononcer des paroles silencieuses et lut sur ses lèvres : «Ce n'est pas fini.».

L'homme, aussi blond que dans les souvenirs d'Olan, ouvrit les cotés de son manteau lentement, laissant apparaître à Olan des pierres multicolores et brillantes de différentes formes attachées à sa doublure. Il les reconnut : les Zodiac Stones. Il en avait déjà vu et il connaissait l'histoire de celles-ci et ce qu'elles étaient vraiment : c'était surtout en se basant sur elles que son livre était ce qu'il était. Mais voilà, c'est en voyant ces Pierres qu'Olan réalisa : il n'y en avait que neuf; il en manquait trois. Sachant ce que cela signifiait, Olan su que, effectivement, rien n'était encore fini… Il avait rempli son rôle, soit, mais qu'il serait maigre en comparaison avec celui qu'aurait à remplir celui qui tenait maintenant les neuf Pierres. Que de souffrances attendaient probablement Ivalice et son peuple…

C'est en regardant, horrifié, les neuf Zodiac Stones qu'Olan sentit les flammes le consumer lentement, son sang bouillant et s'évaporant… il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il ne le sente plus du tout, plus jamais.

Ainsi mourut Olan Durai, fils adoptif de Thunder God Cidolfas Orlandu, père d'Aryon Durai, mari de Balmafula Lanando et auteur des «Écrits de Durai» qui furent trouvés quatre siècles plus tard par son descendant Alazlam.

Notes : C'est le début, le début de la fin, le prévisible de l'histoire… Mais bon, on doit bien commencer quelque part alors à un moment, des chapitres complets suivront.

Après avoir lu et relu la fin de FFT, la situation est des plus ambiguë; en effet, on ne sait pas si Delita meure après s'être fait donner le coup par Ovelia. Mais on sait qu'il meure avant Olan, celui-ci ayant voulu rendre son livre au moment du choix du nouveau souverain, montrant logiquement que Delita était mort à ce moment.

Quant au couple Olan-Balmufula, je me suis dit que ce serait logique, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de raison précise pour que les deux soient ensemble à l'enterrement d'Alma sinon qu'ils soient en couple… et puis il fallait bien qu'Olan se soit marié pour avoir un descendant.

Bien entendu, mis à part pour les Zodiac Stones, j'ai changé les noms de l'Anglais au Français, par exemple pour les «Child of God», High Priest etc., ce serait inutile; alors que pour les Zodiac Stones, il faut, selon moi, les démarquer, souligner leur importance en les mettant en Anglais.

Si vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qui se passe, je vous conseille bien entendu de refaire le jeux (ou au moins la fin) ou alors, sur demande, je ferai un rappel de l'histoire moi-même.

Finalement, je sais que c'est très incomplet, les descriptions sont courtes, peu développées, il n'y a aucun dialogue et mon style est nul… mais c'est ma première fanfiction, il faut me pardonner… (ça c'est looser…)


End file.
